User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Viking Samurai
Viking 'The Viking Age', when Vikings were the dominant warrior in Europe. DOMINANT. If a warrior can raid all of Europe and conquer England (William, I'll get to you later) then that shows effectiveness. I look at the weapons of the Viking and see one thing, effective overkill. Even full Knight armor, you could get hurt or killed, yeah killed, by two throwing spears. An axe to the head? Ow. There is little defense against the Viking, while the Viking has some defenses of his own. *Great Axe- Finally an axe that looks like an axe. It chops someone in half, slamming with enough force to knock down any armored foe. It also is larger than other axes, giving it range and can pierce SOME defenses. *Longsword- Although nothing special, this long sword is great at cutting and stabs and is effective with a shield. *Shield (as a weapon)- I didn't think a fat spike would make it lethal. Shieldbashing is good for stunning yet I never saw the same offensive lethality from other shields like the Apsis or Targe. *Dual Throwing Spears- Throwing spears have significantly shorter range than a bow and other weapons and can be dodged due to how slow they are fired. That being said, if you get hit in the chest or head you are dead, and with two firing at you, how do you dodge- left or right? Which is the distraction? How- Ikw I'm dead. *Helment, Chainmail and Shield- The Shield is a good defense against light weapons though could break from heavier ones (it is made of wood afterall). Behind the shield, the Viking only has a torso focused chainmail and his limbs are exposed. *What I think of Chainmail so I never have to mention it again- Chainmail is perfect against slashes, and NOTHING else. Stabs, arrows and bullets can easily go throw it- only getting slight deceleration or resistance (this did help Vlad's test against Sun Tzu's bows, AND NOTHING ELSE). Some blunt forces can also go through the chainmail. *Terrain- Tundra and Coastlines- Vikings mastered naval navigation, even founding North America. Their raids were perfect suprise attacks, making it hard to prepare for them. Samurai Samurai- masters of 2 handed weapons and a warcry similar to someone’s reaction to getting hit in the nuts. The mentality of the Samurai is the purest warrior code of perfect (I’m trying to sound poetic). You live for fighting, knowledge and to fight to the death. Out of all the warriors of the world, Samurai should be and are immortalized by legend. Now if only they realize that a shield could help you sometimes in a fight. Samurai think shields are a coward’s weapon- well tell that to the Spartan, I dare you… and that’s how Season 1 B4B began. *Katanas- the famous slashing weapon. At blinding speed they can be drawn from their sheaths and slice 3 people in a split second. Cut through anything, but chainmail. So what do you do? STAB HIM. Curved swords still have a point on them, so if your enemy has chainmail, STAB HIM. Either way, I would rather have a sword and shield instead of just a sword. Call me a pussy, but if I can parry AND block then I have an advantage against someone who can just parry and shields can be a good secondary weapon. Block the katana, stab him in the face, Spartan Wins (spoiler). *Kanabo- This is one of my favorite clubs. It’s shape and length makes you wield it like a sword yet it is strong enough to break swords and shields. Good range for a club but it is REALLY heavy and hefty. *Yumi- The sniping rifle of feudal japan. I never thought a bow can EYE-shot (headshot yes, eyeshot no). Those without shields or faceguards are royally screwed. Also this is a really large bow, I like it! *Naginata- A spear with style. Its ability to slash and/or stab while being lighter than a Halberd allows versatility and parrying, creating an agile Naginatajutsu (yes that’s what the fighting style is called). Realistically though, I would want a spear and shield combo, just so I can block easily instead of tiring myself with parries, but Samurai don’t like shields those stuck-up idiots. Armor- The Samurai iron armor is segmented yet just as hard as Knight armor. It allows protection while giving some speed compared to other heavy armor. The angles of the helmet and armor showed their ability to repel blows, weakening blunt force. Love the Samurai mask. Serves no real purpose and isn’t a strong defense, but it looks cool. Match The Samurai had superior steel armor while the Viking had a shield. Because of the lack of a shield, the Samurai had to rely on his armor to take attacks. The Viking’s heavy weapons could do damage than the Samurai weapons, and can injure even if it hit the armor, but not kill him. The Viking’s shield was breakable when hit by the Kanabo and his chainmail armor can’t stop piercing weapons. Because both warriors had questionable defenses, the fight was also determined by the weapons themselves. Because all of the Samurai’s weapons were lethal, quick and battle efficient in 1 on 1 fights is the reason why he won, but only slightly. Category:Blog posts